A Baby's Adventure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little Azula gets the sniffles. The only problem is, every time she sneezes, she teleports. Can her aunts find her in time? Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Kairi belongs to antuarilover685. I only own Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia.**

* * *

**A Baby's Adventure**

"Okay, girls. Mommy and Daddy are going out for the day, so your aunts are going to be watching you, okay?" Blaze asked.

"Okay, Daddy," Flare said.

"Okay," Viola said.

Little Azula just looked up at her father as he held her. He smiled at his youngest daughter, seeing her smile back at him.

"Hello!" A voice called out in a friendly way.

"In here!" Blaze called back, recognizing the voice to belong to Kairi, the Water Portal Master. A moment later, she entered the room with Katie, Amelia, Rachel, and Crystal behind her.

"Hey," Rachel said with a smile as Flare ran up to her. Picking up the little one, she walked over to Blaze. "Ready to surprise Roller?"

"Totally," he said with a grin.

Viola ran up to Kairi, who picked her up, smiling at her. "Hey, sweetie," she said with a smile.

Katie accepted Azula from Blaze. "Oh, she's so cute," she said.

Azula looked curiously at the female Air Portal Master, who smiled at her. "Hey, Azula," she said softly.

Azula settled down, smiling too. Blaze smiled before looking at the gathered Portal Masters. "You guys sure you don't mind watching over the girls for the day?" He asked.

"Blaze, we don't mind," Amelia said with a smile. "You know we love our nieces and we're always happy to babysit them."

"Ditto," Rachel said in agreement as she lifted Flare up over her head, making the four-year-old giggle happily.

"You go surprise Roller," Kairi said. "And we'll watch over these cuties."

He smiled. "Okay," he said. "And thanks again."

With that, he went and found his lady, who was fixing her hair. She smiled as he came in while she was braiding her hair. "Hey, my flaming fire," she said with a smile.

He smiled. "My beautiful rose," he said before scooping her up fast, making her gasp in surprise as she held onto him and he teleported them both away from the Academy, reappearing someplace she didn't recognize at first. A mabu came up to them.

"Welcome to the Skylanders Spa," he said with a smile. "A room for two?"

"Please," Blaze said, paying him and the mabu led them to a room where there was a robotic chair that would to manicures, pedicures, face masks, and even style hair. Roller Brawl was amazed when she saw this and saw her husband close the door.

"What's this?" She asked.

He smiled. "I wanted to surprise you to a spa day," he said. "I found out about this place from Golden Queen and Dreamcatcher and wanted to treat you to here."

The Undead Skater smiled. "I can't even remember the last time I had a spa day," she said.

"Well then, I'd say you deserve one now," he said, helping her into the chair and removing her skates. Mechanical hands gently undid the braid Roller's hair was in while two others began applying a face mask and two other hands started on the manicure and another two hands started on the pedicure.

Smiling, Roller Brawl relaxed, enjoying herself as she was pampered. Blaze smiled as he watched the love of his life get pampered while he sat nearby.

* * *

_Back at the Academy..._

"Alright, what should we do today?" Katie asked.

"Can we go swimming?" Flare asked hopefully.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kairi said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Crystal said happily.

"I'm game for that," Amelia said as she held Viola.

Rachel nodded. "That does sound like a great idea," she said, holding Azula.

Flare brought out swimsuits for her and Viola and found the special swim diapers for Azula as the others got their swimsuits and headed for one of the oceans nearby. Kairi and Katie got in the water to not only swim, but to keep a better eye on the young ones while Amelia sat on the dock, dipping her feet into the cool water and watching as Crystal jumped in eagerly. Flare and Viola played in the shallow part of the water near the shore while Rachel went into the water until it was up to her waist and held Azula as the little one splashed at the water curiously before giggling happily, seeming to enjoy the water, which really came as no surprise to the Tech Portal Master, considering her youngest niece and other two nieces were the daughters of Blaze, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master.

Suddenly, Azula sniffled and sneezed, disappearing from Rachel's arms, making her jump in alarm and look around. "What the...?" She asked.

The others had noticed too. "Where'd Azula go?" Crystal asked.

"She just...vanished," Kairi said. "Almost like how Blaze teleports."

Katie saw something on the shore. "There she is!" She said as they moved to get out of the water and get to the little one. Flare and Viola also came out of the water and were going up to their youngest sister when Azula sneezed again and vanished before their eyes.

"Um, guys?" Amelia said. "I think...Azula might have her father's teleporation powers."

"And somehow, her case of the sniffles is linked to it," Kairi said.

"Where did she go?" Flare asked.

"Azula?" Viola called out.

"We've got to find her!" Crystal said.

"And we will," Rachel said. "Split up and find Azula, and fast."

They heard the older girl's unspoken words. Find the baby before Kaos or another one of their enemies did.

* * *

_In the Fire Realm..._

Little Azula appeared in the Fire Realm and began crawling around, enjoying it as it was an element she was familiar with. She then saw something shiny up ahead and crawled to it, finding it to be a beautiful crystal that was the color of rubies, just like her daddy's swords. Grabbing the crystal, she began teething on it, unaware of the erupting volcanos that were nearby and spewing hot lava that was slowing advancing down the volcanos.

Rachel and Crystal ran down the path to the Fire Realm. "Call me crazy, but I hope she's in here," the older girl said.

"I hope so too," Crystal said, worry filling her.

Kairi, Katie, and Amelia came back. "We looked all over the M.A.P., but she's not anywhere," the Light Portal Master said before looking horrified. "What if she's stuck in one of the places we go to do missions?"

"Let's hope not," Katie said.

"Though Amelia may be onto something," Kairi said, holding Flare and Viola in her arms.

"Let's check the Fire Realm," Rachel said.

Entering, they looked around before spotting the baby. "There she is!" Katie called out and they ran over to get Azula, their panic growing at seeing she was near some erupting volcanos, apparently unaware of them spewing lava that was advancing near her.

"Azula, hang on! We're coming!" Amelia called out as they ran up to her, but before the Light Portal Master could grab the baby, Azula sniffled and sneezed again, vanishing before their eyes.

Rachel was now in a panic, as was Amelia. "We've got to find her and fast!" The Tech Portal Master said.

"Before something bad happens!" Kairi said in a panic.

Crystal took a deep breath. "We'll find her," she said, a bit panicked, but wanting to go find her niece. Katie felt the same way and nodded.

"Come on," she said. "Maybe she's in the Water Realm or Undead Realm."

"That would make sense," Rachel admitted. "Seeing the three girls are close with the Fire, Undead, and Water realms."

Flare suggested the Undead Realm first, which everyone agreed with and ran fast to the Undead Realm, entering and stopping in horror at what they saw.

Bone chompies and skeletons with eye lasers surrounded the baby, who was curious about where she was, though was distracted by some glittering treasure nearby. The Portal Masters looked at each other and activated their powers with Rachel putting Flare and Viola in a protective telekinetic bubble as they charged and took down the skeletal enemies that tried to block them from getting the baby, but the Portal Masters weren't going to let them stop them. Finally finishing off the armies, they turned just in time for Azula to sniffle and sneeze again, vanishing once again.

The Portal Masters exited the Undead Realm with Katie holding Flare and Viola. "Where could she be?" Crystal asked.

Kairi's eyes widened in shock. "The Water Realm!" She exclaimed, racing over to it. The others followed quickly, understanding the panic the Water Portal Master felt. Though Azula was connected to the Water Realm, she was just a baby and one wrong slip and she could possibly drown.

In no time at all, they were inside the Water Realm and split up, Rachel picking up Flare and Viola as they searched all over, finally spotting Azula on a large iceburg that was floating down the water. "Azula!" Flare cried out in fear.

Rachel noticed the iceburg seemed stable. "She's okay for now," she said. "But we've got to get to her."

Kairi jumped into the water, her legs becoming a mermaid tail as she swam to get to the iceburg. "Hold on, Azula!" She called out, swimming fast.

Azula squealed happily at seeing her aunts, but just as Kairi reached her, the baby let out another sneeze and vanished, which frustrated the others. "This is getting out of hand," Amelia said.

"She could be anywhere now," Katie said.

"Portal Masters!" A voice called and they turned to find Ninjini flying towards them. "Azula is at the Battle Arena!"

That was all they needed to hear before they ran as fast as they could, Rachel handing Flare and Viola to Ninjini, who took them and followed the Portal Masters to the Battle Arena.

Arriving there, they stopped cold as they saw the brawl was a dangerous one between Captain Bristlestache, Blubberbeard, a giant sheep, and a Percussion Pounder. Rachel turned to the others. "Portal Masters, become Imaginators!" She said.

Pulling out their special creation crystals, they transformed and leaped into the arena. Crystal and Amelia took on the Percussion Pounder, Katie took on the giant sheep, Kairi took on Blubberbeard, and Rachel took on Captain Bristlestache. The villains turned from fighting each other and took on the challenge of beating the Portal Masters.

Keeping an eye on the baby so that she wouldn't get hurt, the Portal Masters battled with shuriken, rockets, water orbs, whirlwinds, and rainbow rampage, each attack striking their opponents with precision as they didn't let up until their enemies were defeated. Exhausted, they turned to get Azula, who sniffled and sneezed right afterwards, disappearing once again and leading them on a wild goose chase to find her.

* * *

In the Mystical Vault, Spellslamzer was polishing his Rune Slider to have it ready for another race when he heard someone teleport in and looked up to see someone in Pop Fizz's Soda Skimmer. Curious, he went over to check it out and spotted Azula in the driver's seat. "Azula?" He said in surprise.

Seeing him, she reached for him, but one of her feet accidentally turned the key to the Soda Skimmer and she felt over a little, pushing the gearshift into 'drive', to which the water vehicle took off like a shot. "Azula!" The tall spell punk cried out in worry, running over to his Rune Slider just as the Portal Masters entered the vault.

"Spellslamzer! Have you seen Azula?" Crystal asked her friend.

He nodded. "She's in the Soda Skimmer and it's out of control!" He said urgently, pointing up ahead to which they saw the Soda Skimmer zipping through the water at high speeds.

"Follow that boat!" Rachel said urgently.

"Climb aboard!" Spellslamzer said, jumping into the driver's seat. The others wasted no time climbing aboard and he took off, gunning it for the Soda Skimmer.

It was a wild chase as the large King Wraith couldn't stop sneezing and whenever he sneezed, the boost gates changed. Thankfully, Spellslamzer was very good at moving to the gates at just the right time so that they didn't slow down and thankfully, the Soda Skimmer hadn't crashed yet.

"Spells, what if it crashes?" Rachel asked in worry.

"Don't think about that," he said. "Just worry about getting to Azula."

She nodded and looked at Katie. "Katie, you're with me," she said. "Kairi, get ready to receive Azula. Crystal, you're our lookout. Amelia, blast any water enemies that come near us."

Everyone nodded and got ready as Spellslamzer pulled up to the Soda Skimmer, keeping his vehicle steady as Rachel used her telekinesis to get herself and Katie over to the runaway boat. Seeing Azula was in the driver's seat, Rachel reached down and grabbed her, holding her close as Katie got into the driver's seat and took the wheel as the Tech Portal Master handed the baby to Kairi.

"We're almost at the finish line!" Crystal cried out. "And we've got pirates on our tail!"

"I'll get them!" Amelia said, blasting the pirates that were trying to gain on them.

"Katie! Floor it!" Spellslamzer cried out. "Everyone else, hold on tight!"

The two gunned the motors and the vehicles went through the boost gates and jumped the two gaps before they hit the boost ramp and were airborne for a short while before crossing the finish line, ending the race. Spellslamzer and Katie slowed down and turned their vehicles to go back to the finish line as everyone breathed a sigh of relief that all was well. Ninjini was waiting for them and still holding Flare and Viola, who were cheering that their aunts had been successful in saving Azula.

Rachel sighed. "I'm not going to lie. That was totally crazy," she admitted.

"Ditto," Kairi said, holding the baby. "At least her sniffles are gone."

"Let's hope the sneezing is gone too," Amelia said.

"Ah, she teleported when she sneezed, hmm?" Spellslamzer asked.

"Yeah," Crystal said.

"It's been a while goose chase," Katie admitted.

The tall spell punk looked curious. "May I see her?" He asked.

Kairi gently handed the little one to him and he smiled at the baby. "You've got some strong powers, little one," he cooed, letting the baby hold one of his fingers. "Let's get back to the Academy. No doubt Blaze and Roller Brawl are back."

"Oh, man, what are we going to tell them?" Amelia asked.

"Well, we have to tell them about Azula teleporting," Katie said.

"Yes, we should," Kairi agreed.

"So that they can watch for it," Crystal said.

"Or maybe come up with an idea to prevent Azula's teleporting powers from activating when she sneezes," Rachel said.

Ninjini and Spellslamzer nodded as they all headed back to the Academy, spotting the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master and the Undead skater coming out of the Academy. "Mommy! Daddy!" Flare and Viola cried in unison, racing towards their parents, hugging them before Flare began talking fast.

"We went swimming, but then Azula sneezed and teleported away!" She said, excited to tell the story. "She was in the Fire Realm by the volcanos and in the Undead Realm, those nasty skeleton armies surrounded her, but our aunties fought them off and then in the Water Realm, Azula was on an iceburg and Auntie Kairi tried to get to her, but then Azula sneezed again and was in the Battle Arena surrounded by these big, ugly meanies and our aunties fought all of them, but then Azula sneezed again and was in the Mystical Vault in Uncle Pop Fizz's vehicle and Uncle Spellslamzer took our aunties on his vehicle and raced to catch up to Azula and they saved her!"

It was amazing how the four-year-old could say all that in one breath and that everyone could keep up with all that she said, but it happened and Roller Brawl was in shock.

"What?! My baby can teleport with just a sneeze?!" She asked, amazed, stunned, and worried all at once.

Blaze was shocked too. "Wow," he said. "As awesome as it is that my littlest spark has teleportation, she's too young to control it."

Roller was worried. "Blaze, what if we have to put a device on her to help her control her teleporting, or even a tracker on her in case it does happen so that we can find her again," she said, near tears.

He nodded in agreement, taking her in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll look around for one that we can put on her," he said.

"If I may, Blaze?" Spellslamzer asked. "I might have something that will work just as well."

"You do?" The father asked in relief.

Roller Brawl was also relieved. "Please, Spellslamzer? Can you?" She asked.

Nodding, he gathered his magic in his right hand while holding Azula in his left arm. She cooed at seeing the magic and giggled happily, making the others smile as the magic formed into a child's bracelet that had brightly-colored with beads of pink, blue, and green. Among the beads was a larger pink bead that had a rune upon it. "There, that should do it," he said. "The rune is a bonding rune. If you both touch it, then if Azula does sneeze and teleport, she will appear near whichever one of you is closest to where she originally is."

Looking relieved when he said that, Roller Brawl and Blaze touched the rune and the tall spell punk used his magic to create the bond between the three and nodded. "Alright," he said, handing the baby back to the skater. "She'll be safe from now on as long as that bracelet stays on her."

Blaze nodded. "When she's a bit older, I'll get her started on teleporting lessons," he said.

Roller Brawl nodded. "Until then, at least we know she's safe," she said, holding her baby close. "Thank you, Spellslamzer." She turned to the others. "Sorry about the wild chase."

"Oh, don't worry," Rachel said with a smile. "It was actually invigorating."

The others laughed, but nodded in agreement. "It was definitely an adventure," Kairi said.

"A good one!" Crystal said.

"And we kept those creeps away from Azula," Katie said.

"Just like how we'd do with our own children," Amelia said before they all went about their own ways.

Blaze and Roller Brawl saw their children looked tired. "Looks like Azula's adventure wore out our little ones too," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said with a chuckle as he picked up his two older daughters.

"Let's get these munchkins off to bed," the Undead skater said.

As they did so, Azula's bracelet glowed softly, a sign that she was safe, thanks to her aunts and uncle.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
